(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container and, in particular, a tamper proof container. Further, the invention is directed to a method of providing such a container.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A number of tamper proof containers already exist in the marketplace. Typical examples are the tamper proof containers which provide a tear-off or detachable portion on the lid of the container so that the portion must attach to unscrew the top of the container.
Although such containers are suitable for use on disposable containers, they are less satisfactory for containers requiring reuse.
If it is desired to reuse the container and place the container in a state whereby subsequent tampering can be indicated, it is necessary to replace the entire lid or top of the container or bottle. Such containers do not provide the ability for the tamperproof indicating strip or portion to be replaced on its own so that the lid or top can be reused and the container resealed.
Another problem with containers such as the general type made from moulded plastics material is the difficulty in stacking such items. Often such containers lack the strength in the walls of the container to facilitate the container being laid on its side and stacked one on top of the other.